


The Serpent's Vampire

by orphan_account



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), But then again look at who raised her, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley forgot to tell Aziraphale he adopted a vampire, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), Jacqueline is a mess, Parents Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Protective Crowley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi I'm Jacqueline Zira Crowley-Fell, vampiric daughter of Anthony J Crowley & A. Z. Fell & before you ask no I do not know what the J stands for. I'm about 160 years dead, yes that's the correct term for vampiric age & no I don't get it either, & kicking in spite of Heaven themselves trying to kill me at least ten times by now. Though there was the time when I first true & proper meet Mum where they collaborated with Hell to try. Haha, dumbasses. Oh I think I still have those entities from my journal! Here, take a look I know you're probably curious by now. I don't mind. Maybe when I get the time I'll add more entities! That'll be fun dontcha think!(THIS WORK IS ON HITAUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE!)
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley & Original Child(ren) of Aziraphale and Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Serpent's Vampire

It had been 3:30 in the morning exactly when he found me reborn & abandoned in the alleyway behind The Scots Hoose, shame it’s gone now, crying like a motherless babe. I had been abandoned by my sire & adopted by the original sin himself. Anthony J Crowley. But you already knew that, or at least knew of him. My ‘father’ of sorts. Really wish he’d let me near my ’mother’ while he's awake. Like really Dad Mum’s not stupid & I’d never dare hurt him. Seriously how do you think you were able to have your near century long nap & still have Mum here & in one piece, hum? Oh I’m sorry I was rambling there for a second, anyway. So I was there in an alley behind The Scots Hoose, as limp & bloodless as an uninterested dick, freshly turned without a clue in Heaven or Hell as to what I was to do next then in saunters The Serpent himself raving about Holy Water & Angels of all things when he spots me against the alleyway wall.

“What in the Heaven happened to you kid?” I exposed to fresh bite upon my neck knowing I’d be unable to speak with the state my throat was in. I glanced up at him from under heavy lidded eyes, watching the rage dawn on his face. “You’re still but a child.” That brushed out no harsher than a whisper from his lips but what came next was nothing short of a deafening roar. “I’m going to make the daft bastard who sired you wish they nothing short of dead when I’m through with them, you’re still a kid!” I was but 16 when I was turned after all. 

Anywho, to sum up my early years as a vampiric menace of the night. The first decade was Dad teaching me how to vampire while also feeding me himself exclusively. Then after that he conked out & I spent the next seven to eight decades looking out for Mum, never had to worry about feeding myself once during all of that, still don't know how Mum pissed off the Mafia though. Then the Blitz & the church happened, bless it Dad what the Heaven were you thinking waltzing onto holy ground like that. You can't protect Mum if you're dead you blessed idiot & I can only do so much as a vampire myself. Then Mum & Dad went their separate ways, me popping in on both when I could, & I went to seek other members of my own kind. Surprised the buggers with the whole being feed occult blood for a solid decade thing Dad did. Then finally the whole business of the ApocaYEET, as I like to call it, went down, Adam really is a sweetheart, & I had to cannonball my way back into Mum & Dad's lives, even if Mum didn't realize I was there in the first place, to keep them from doing something stupid enough to kill them. Thankfully The Bentley still recognizes me so that's a plus. Now let's get to the fun part.


End file.
